1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking plate fast fastening ceiling fan blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to prevent the fact that the blades of a conventional ceiling fan is collided to deviate the preset angle of the blades, when the blades are shipped, and thus that the installed ceiling fan causes noise and even wobbles when operating, the body of ceiling fan and a blade rack are in advance installed on the ceiling, and then the several blades are locked onto the blade rack of the body, the effects of easy shipment, preservation, and installation being further achievement.
However, the blade of conventional ceiling fan is definitely long as a rule and a front end of the blade is generally locked; it is not easily installed. In order to solve the defects, a locking device fastening the ceiling fan blades as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,236 is developed in the market. In this disclosure, the device is mainly provided with a clamp plate. Several apertures are formed on the clamp plate and an elongate retaining portion is formed around each of the apertures. The elongate retaining portion is connected to each of the opposite apertures. Further, retainer spring tab is provided around one of the apertures on the clamp plate. Thus, at the time of installation, only the apertures of the clamp plate align with and connect to the monitoring posts of a blade rack, the clamp plate is pushed forwards to make the mounting posts locate in the elongate retaining portion, and the retainer spring tab is made to push down one of the mounting posts for completion of fast and exact installation. Further, for example, a locking device fastening the ceiling fan blades, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,283 is mainly provided with an annular spider. Four openings are formed at an equal angle around on the spider. The openings are formed with larger openings and smaller openings. Besides, a spring steel lock member is provided covering the opening. Thus, at the time of installation, only the openings of the clamp plate align with and connect to the monitoring posts of the blade rack. Then, the clamp plate is turned counterclockwise to locate the mounting posts in the smaller openings and make the spring steel lock member stay close to the sides of mounting posts for fast completion of installation of the blade.
However, the spring steel lock member of the device fast installed is fixed with rivets on the clamp plate. After it services for a long time, the fixed portion is easily deformed and then a gap is formed, causing the ceiling fan to make noises and wobble when the fan operates, and even seriously making the operating blades fall off during operation because the spring steel lock member has no elasticity; thus, it is apparent that improvement is necessarily made.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.